


My world is falling apart without you

by ReadInTheNight



Series: My life is painful now that I know you [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Depression, He isn't really depressed but it still sounds like he is depressed, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Self-Harm, one-sided percico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadInTheNight/pseuds/ReadInTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 2 years since Nico left Camp Halfblood. Thinking of him still hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My world is falling apart without you

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy part 2  
> I wrote this in science class because it was boring and writing fanfics is way more fun :)  
> English is not my native language.
> 
> WARNING: self-harm and depressed thoughts

Nico looked down at the street. Cars were moving past, not caring what happened around them.

He could jump down without them even caring. Maybe they would, but only because he would dirty their car.

A cold wind made goosebumps appear on his pale arms.

He turned around and walked inside his small apartment, closing the door to his little balcony behind him.

It had been two years, to long, hard, lonely years since he had left Camp Halfblood and his demigod life behind.

As soon as he had left he had felt better and worse at the same time. Better because he didn’t have to look at his face ever again, but also worse for the exact same reason.

One month after he had left his father had found him on the street. Dirty, skinny, hungry and even paler than usual.

When Nico had said that he didn’t want anything to do with that life anymore he had sighted. He had sighted and had bought this apartment because “No son of mine should live on the streets.” After that he had left and hadn’t come back.Not that Nico cared.

Nico had found himself a job as a barista at a coffee shop not far from his home.

He wasn’t happy, but he wasn’t depressed anymore.

He had dated a few guys and had had some one night stands but none of them stayed long.

He’d had a boyfriend for a few months who had been able to make him happy. But after he had taken Nico’s virginity he had left, Nico hadn’t seen him again. In the end, he felt better being alone.

He walked into the kitchen and took a bottle of wine and put it on his lips.

A tear escaped from his eye.

He wasn’t depressed anymore but he did have break downs from time to time. Most of the time it was caused because he thought of him.

Today was worse than any other day.

On this day, all those years ago, he had met him. It had been the day that he had seen him for the first time. The day he had fallen in love with him.

When he had emptied the bottle he wanted to put it on the counter but it fell on the ground. It broke into thousand pieces.

He bent down so he could clean up the shards; however, he cut his finger on the sharp glass.

He saw the red liquid and gave in to his urges.

He took the biggest shard and put it on his arm, under older long scars.

The last scar was a few months old. He had promised himself to stop. He had suppressed the needs for such a long time, but now he gave in.

He felt the sharp edge cut through his flesh. The pain numbed his feelings.

He did it a second and a third time. After the fourth time it went black before his eyes because of the blood loss.

Shards and blood was everywhere on the kitchen floor.

Suddenly someone knocked on the front door.

Nico looked around. His arm was still bleeding but he didn’t care.

He stood up and felt dizzy because he had lost too much blood.

He walked towards the door and opened it so that the person outside couldn’t see his bleeding arm.

His world stood still.

He had to hold onto the door to steady himself. This time it had nothing to do with his bleeding arm.

Before him stood a boy with black hair, sea green eyes, a natural surfer tan and an easy going smile.

Before him stood Percy Jackson.

**Author's Note:**

> Positive feedback is always welkom  
> I will make a next part, I don't know when but it will happen. I'm really bad at updating (sorry!). I'll probably write more when my class is, once again, boring.


End file.
